


Holy War 圣战

by Virgil (Alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, 个人问题, 已建立的关系, 性别自我认定, 短文一发完
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其他标签：</p><p>梗概：有些夜晚带来的疑问多于答案。这周S2E04那一幕的扩写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy War 圣战

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holy War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347851) by [Zoisitechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoisitechan/pseuds/Zoisitechan). 



**Holy War** **圣战**

分级：R

配对：Miguel Gilb/ Paul Woodrugh

  
——

 

  早晨的滋味在嘴里，盐分，威士忌，罪恶感。

  从不安的睡眠中挣扎醒来，Paul Woodrugh伏在床上，只着内裤——不是自己的，也不是Emily的， _别人的床_ 。

  他翻过身，下腹和腿根一阵黏意。

搞什——  
  电视的声响钻进房内，在小小的公寓里游荡。他起身，步伐略显踉跄，朝噪声源头走去。

  那人就在那里。

Gilb——Miguel Gilb——他的战友，在沙发上吃早餐，上身赤裸，看着球赛，一副什么都没发生过的样子。  
  “嘿，伙计*！”他对Paul温柔微笑，“昨晚我们算是和解了？嗯？”

  Paul沉浸在惊讶中。前一晚所有记忆潮水般向他涌来。

——不，还有条漏网之鱼：该死，他不记得自己是怎么到这儿来的了。

  “我开车来的？”他感到不可思议，怀疑这是否出于自己的意愿。

  “你不记得和我在Lux见面了？”Miguel暗示。

  他当然记得。

  Woodrugh去了夜总会，那家Lux Infinitum*，一心查案（或者他情愿这么认为），但可以说，这一晚是淹在酒里终结的。而他和Miguel——

  ——操。

  几小时前他们之间发生的事情快速在脑中闪现，Paul的震惊超出自己的预期。

  他又那样做了。

  大脑一百万次告诉自己“绝不再犯”，而他的身体——他的心呢？——却频频发号施令。Paul又一次上了一个男人。

  或者，技术上来说，他被男人上了。但是谁插入谁根本不是当下的重点。关键的问题是，他只希望所有发生在阿富汗的事情全部乖乖留在阿富汗，可惜他发现事情根本无法尽如人意。无论当时他为更大的利益、为美利坚牺牲了多少， _黑山_ 依然如鬼魅般徘徊不去。

  此外还有——还有这个错误，这次失足，这种对男性肉体的饥渴，都是他女朋友不具备，而他的欲望又急切回应的东西。离开药物的帮助，无论多么性感的女人都无法令他勃起，真他妈的该死！但是这些，这些——

 

 

  他需要一点新鲜空气。 

  他必须离开Miguel，越快越好，否认一切，阻绝回忆。他心急火燎地套上衣物。

  而他的情人，正无比悠闲满足地望着他，看着电视，吃着饼干。告诉他“放下吧，伙计。做你自己，那并不坏。”Woodrugh浑身汗臭地冲出门外，甚至没想到洗个澡——反正，有些东西他洗不掉。

 

  十分钟后，计程车上，他终于清醒过来，想明白了一切。 

  _两人争抢着撕扯对方的衣服，滚烫、光裸、健美的身躯相贴，汗涔涔的，房内突然热得难以忍受。他趴伏在床上，脸朝下，邀请着对方_ _——_

_那人握住他的臀瓣，向内推送_ _——_

  感觉像极了从军时他的第一次，在帐篷里，只是更狠、更快、更深。 _他扭头追寻_ _Miguel_ _的唇，索求一个饿狼般潮湿的吻，唇舌交缠的节奏搭上臀部撞击的节奏。_

  那不像是一种错误，也不糟糕，那感觉很美妙。 _美妙_ 。一滴泪落下他的脸颊。又是一滴。

 

Paul在哭。

  这种时刻，他母亲会笑：可怜的Paulie*，她会冷嘲热讽­——还好她不在场，没看见他干了什么好事。

  也许他落泪的缘由不是他做了（或者想要）什么，而是他的茫然无措。他不知道他是谁，他是什么。到了这个岁数，经历过种种，他怎么会对此一无所知？军队、警队会给人下命令——但它们不能引领你的生活，更不会告诉你你是谁。

  又或者他只是需要谁来告诉他：没关系。一切都会好起来的。

  然而此刻——内在的自己仿佛全然陌生——Paul不知如何在这个世界继续生存：这比他曾经历过的任何战役都要糟糕。他面临着一场个人的圣战——理智听起来的“正确”和内心感受到的“正确”之间的圣战。

  然而，不同于任何“强迫他人奉某人为神”的战争——这回他要强迫的，是他自己——他看起来毫无胜算。

 

 

 

END

 

 

注1：原文"Hola, cabrón!"为西班牙文，cabrón在UB的部分解释略无法直视：<http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=cabron>

注2：Lux Infinitum, 拉丁文，意为“无限之光”（Light indefinitely）。

注3：Paulie为Paul的昵称，相当女性化。作者觉得母亲对Paulie的昵称很容易引发猜想：也许Paul是受。


End file.
